


Betting for the Month

by larryspangel, villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, yamayama best ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Tsukishima bet on if Kageyama and Yamaguchi will get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting for the Month

“Hey, do you think that Yamaguchi and Kageyama would make a good couple?”

Hinata had first suddenly brought up the subject while they were taking a break during practice. It was just a hypothetical what if question but he’d found himself asking his boyfriend it anyways as they were cooling down after the first half of practice.

“Wait, what? You mean your asshole best friend and Yama?” Tsukishima asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hinata nodded not paying any mind to Tsukishima’s reaction. “Yeah Kageyama and Yamaguchi, do you think they’d make a good couple?”

“No they would not. Yamaguchi has much better taste than that.”

“Hey! I know you two don’t get along that well but Kageyama’s not... _that_ bad. Not all the time at least.”

“He can barely do long division, Sho. How is he supposed to maintain a relationship?” 

Hinata shrugged. “And I suck at English yet here I am, dating you. You don’t need to be a genius to be in a relationship.”

“You don’t suck that bad. You didn’t even fail your last test. That’s not the point though, the point is that they are incompatible. Sure, they might find each other attractive, but they would never end up dating.”

“You want a bet? You don’t even know that! For all you know they could already be interested in eachother and you wouldn’t know a thing about it cause you think they’re ‘incompatible’.” He made exaggerated air quotes to the last word.

“I think I would know if my best friend liked the biggest asshole I know. You know what, let’s actually bet. What should the prize be for me when I win?” 

“Don’t call him that. He can be insensitive and tactless and… a bit of a jerk sometimes but that doesn’t make him an asshole! In fact, I’m so confident in that, that I’ll take your bet, and when I win you’re gonna have to… pay for all of our dates for a month! No exceptions!”

“Fine, I can’t wait until _I_ win, so I can finally save my money up for some things I want.” Tsukishima replied, reaching out a hand to shake Hinata’s.

Gripping his hand tighter, Hinata pointed a finger in Tsukishima’s face. “And! We can’t tell either of them about this! Not a word about the bet to Kageyama or Yamaguchi. Just to keep things fair.”

“Agreed. Now that that’s done with, do you want to go back to my place and makeout?”

Hinata blushed brightly. “O-oi! Don’t think that this means that I’m going to take it easy on you with the bet! I won’t lose, ok? But...maybe after practice is over…”

Tsukishima leaned over and pecked Hinata on the lips, before starting to walk back onto the court to practice. 

Blush still present on his cheeks, Hinata quickly followed Tsukishima on to the court with newfound determination. _This is going to way too easy, I’m definitely going to win!_  
____________________________________________________________________________

The next day Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama were all eating lunch together. They were all talking about the game coming up, when Hinata decided to change the subject.

“So, Yamaguchi I’m curious,” Hinata said, side eyeing Tsukishima. “do you have anyone you like?”

“M-me?”

Hinata nodded before stuffing more food in his mouth. “Mm-hm! Like a certain girl you like or-” He glanced at Kageyama. “-guy maybe. You don’t have anyone you like? Even a little?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to answer Yamaguchi. My boyfriend just likes getting into other people’s business.”

“Hey! Rude!” Hinata pouted.

“I love you,” Tsukishima offered. 

Kageyama recoiled at the exchange. “Can’t you two be gross in private? Some of us are trying to eat here.”

Tsukishima pulled Hinata onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “If this is too gross, I wouldn’t be at all offended if you left,” Tsukishima said, with a shit eating grin.

Kageyama glared at him but didn’t say anything as he moved away from the couple and closer to Yamaguchi.

“Wow, Yamayama-kun I didn’t realize how close you and Yamaguchi were! You’re practically sitting on his lap there, is there something you’re not telling us here?” Hinata said loudly.

Kageyama gave him a strange look. “No I’m not. I just moved over here to get away from you two in case that’s contagious.”

Tsukishima let out a snicker, enjoying the fact that he was winning the bet so far.

“Tsukishima, why is Hinata acting so weird today?” Yamaguchi asked, genuinely curious. 

Hinata laughed nervously. “I'm not acting weird! I'm just… pointing out how since the two of us started dating that you and Kageyama seem to have gotten closer that's all!”

“How?” Kageyama asked, confused. “We've been pretty much the same this whole time.”

“I mean we have been talking more, mostly because it would be kind of awkward if there was silence when you and Tsukki are making heart eyes at each other.”

“Yamaguchi has a point Sho, it would be pretty awkward.”

Hinata shot him a look. _Thanks for the help._ “Well, doesn't that just prove my point though then? I mean, you've got to have gotten friendlier with each other then, right?”

“Just drop it already dumbass. What does it even matter if we were anyways?”

Yamaguchi blushed and looked away, hoping no one would notice.”

“It _matters_ because- be...cause uh because we're concerned about you two?” Hinata said, his statement sounding more like a question. “Right Kei?”

“Um yeah, sure.”

“Why exactly are you concerned?” Yamaguchi asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, what exactly is going on?”

“What? We can't be concerned that we’re neglecting our best friends’ needs?” Hinata responded quickly.

After Hinata finished his sentence, the bell rang. 

“Looks like it’s time for class, come on Tsukki let’s go,” Yamaguchi said, wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

“Yeah. Come on, we’ll be late.” Kageyama agreed, already getting up to leave.

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Hinata, before following Yamaguchi to class. 

Hinata smiled happily as he followed behind Kageyama the opposite way their own classes.

“I’m never going to get why you get that way over him.”

“Get like what?” Hinata asked as he sped up to walk beside the taller boy.

“You know, all smiley and weird like hit your head too hard.” Kageyama explained with a disgusted look on his face.

“Oh, that. Well maybe you’d know if you were dating someone yourself then.” He grinned suggestively. “ Someone who shared your interests and could maybe help you out with studying and is tall with freckles-!”

Kageyama roughly shoved Hinata away irritatedly before continuing onto his own class. “Whatever it is you’re thinking stop it dumbass!”

He wasn’t exactly a genius when it came to other people, but even Kageyama could tell what was going on back there. It wasn’t like he was stupid but he couldn’t figure out why Hinata was pushing the idea of him and Yamaguchi possibly dating so much. Sure they’d been talking more recently, though out of slightly forced obligation and he wasn’t exactly hard to look at, not to mention Kageyama could respect the amount of work he’d been putting into improving at volleyball but he’d still never really considered the idea of dating him.

_Maybe there is something to that. We’re both on the same team so it’s not like it would get in the way of volleyball. And out of anyone I know he wouldn’t be the worst person to date. If anything the major flaw he has is his choice in best friends._ Kageyama groaned as he tried to pull his attention back to the lesson, but that was proving hard with the new idea running through his mind

____________________________________________________________________________

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as they headed to class.

“Yeah?”

“Is Hinata trying to set me up with Kageyama?”

Tsukishima shrugged before putting on his headphones.

_Why would Hinata want me to date Kageyama? I mean, he’s cute, but I don’t see why Hinata is so concerned about it. I wonder if he’s dated anyone before? I know he didn’t have many friends until high school, so I’m not sure if he went on any dates. I don’t think he would be a bad boyfriend--he’s just a bit dumb. Then again, Tsukishima can handle dating Hinata and he is a bit dumb as well._

“Yamaguchi, you coming inside the classroom or--?” Tsukishima asked from inside, giving Yamaguchi a weird look.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hurried into the classroom and took a seat. _Kageyama wouldn’t date me anyways, so this doesn’t even matter._

____________________________________________________________________________

The attempts Hinata made during practice to gently, though not subtly, push Kageyama and Yamaguchi closer didn’t work much better than they did at lunch and before he knew it it was already time to head home.

_This shouldn’t be that hard, all we need is to get those two alone together and they’d just work the rest out themselves. Wait.._

Hinata turned to Tsukishima as they were leaving the club room. “Hey, Kei? I just thought of a great idea.”

“I’m worried, but shoot.”

“You should invite everyone over to your place! Just me, you, Yamaguchi, Kageyama- it’ll be fun right?”

“It isn’t going to work Sho, some people just aren’t compatible. Maybe we can find Kageyama a nice volleyball to settle down with?” 

“Not funny. And that wouldn’t work out anyways he’d just try setting it the whole time. But I haven’t given up on this yet! All those two need is a little push and some alone time, you’ll see.” Hinata’s voice softened as he turned to Tsukishima with his best puppy dog eyes. “So can you _please_ invite the two of them over? _Please_?”

Tsukishima let out a sigh. “Fine, but you owe me.”

Hinata grinned brightly before pulling Tsukishima down for a kiss. “Yes! Don’t worry though, I will! We’ve got to do _something_ while they work themselves out right?”

Tsukishima smirked. “If that’s so, I am perfectly fine with them coming over.” He leaned down to give Hinata another kiss. “Now go ask them if they can come, while I finish gathering up my stuff.”

Hinata hummed in satisfaction. “I thought you’d say that.” 

He went over to where both Kageyama and Yamaguchi were packing up to leave. “Hey, Yamaguchi! Kageyama! You want to come over to Kei’s house now that practice is over?”

“Sure, I’ll come to Tsukki’s,” Yamaguchi responded, smiling.

Kageyama gave him a skeptical look. “What for?”

“What do you mean ‘what for?’ for fun! You know, to hang out? Haven’t you ever gone to someone's house for something like that? C’mon it’ll be fun!”

After a moment Kageyama sighed. “...Fine. I’ll come.”

Hinata smiled at him. “Great! You’ll see it’s gonna be lots of fun!”

“You guys ready?” Tsukishima asked, walking up to them.

“I’m good, what about you guys?” Hinata asked, looking around at them.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kageyama muttered grabbing his bag.

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s hand, lacing their fingers together, before starting off towards his house.

By the time they arrived at Tsukishima’s house, Hinata had already began forming an excuse to leave Yamaguchi and Kageyama alone. 

“What do you guys want to do?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Ahh! I just realized I left my bike at school!” Hinata looked to Tsukishima apologetically. “Kei will you come with me to go get it?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Sure Shouyou, I’ll come with. Yamaguchi, you know where everything is. Try not to blow anything up when we’re gone.” Tsukishima waved, before following Hinata towards the door and groping his ass casually on his way out

“Something tells me they’re not going back for that bike.” Kageyama said once the door closed behind them.

“Yeah, same. Do you want to watch tv or something, while we’re waiting? I’m guessing they might be awhile...”

Kageyama shrugged, sitting down beside him. “Might as well.”

“Do you have anything in particular you want to watch?” 

“Not really. Anything's fine with me.” He paused for a moment. “You uh think them leaving has anything to do with what Hinata was talking about earlier?”

Yamaguchi’s face heated up. “Yeah, that’s what I was t-thinking.”

“Do they really think that just leaving us alone would be enough to get us to start dating?”

“I think that Hinata thinks that. I also think that Tsukishima went along with it because he got to go off with Hinata to ‘get his bike.’” Yamaguchi said, rolling his eyes.

“Please don’t mention that. I don’t want to think about either of them ‘getting’ anything.” Kageyama wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Was there even a reason why they thought we’d be a good pair?”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “Hinata said something about us talking more and that we seem closer. I guess that means we’re meant to be,” he said, chuckling.

“I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I’ve ever dated anyone before.”

“In my last year of middle school, I asked a girl to be my date to the end of school dance. She said yes, but it turned out that she just wanted to talk to Tsukki. It’s too bad that she didn’t notice him checking out the basketball captain’s ass the entirety of the night.”

“Oh. Well that’s uh...that’s too bad?” Kageyama tried to come up with an appropriate response. “I never really thought much about dating- thought it’d take too much time out of practice. I guess if I were to date someone though, someone who also plays would be preferable.”

“Tsukishima and Hinata are lucky. If they were dating somebody off the team, they wouldn’t get nearly as much time with them. It would be nice not hearing moans from the training camp showers though…”

He grimaced at the memory. “I was really hoping for once that it was ghosts like Yachi-san had thought. What’s so great about dating someone anyway? If anything those two just got more irritating ever since then.”

“I have no idea. It just makes the two people far more annoying than they were before. At least Hinata and Tsukki are out of the honeymoon phase because that was just terrible for everyone involved.”

“Oh god, when they’d be all over each other and were making eyes all the time? They weren’t even trying to be discreet about it. I don’t think there’s anything worth going through that for.”

“I mean, I get that making out is probably nice and doing all that romantic mush, but is that really worth being in a relationship for?”

“Can’t you just do that with someone without a relationship? Just cause it worked out with those two doesn’t mean the same would happen if it were us. It seems like too much trouble.”

“Plus we would have to be attracted to each other for it to work out anyways and I already know that you aren’t attracted to me.”

Kageyama didn’t respond for a moment. “Well, I never seriously thought about it but...”

“You don’t have to answer, really. That’s like asking superman if he finds mud attractive,” Yamaguchi said, letting out a sad chuckle.

“What? That’s not what I- Yamaguchi you’re not mud.” Kageyama stared at him in disbelief. “I mean...you’re pretty nice to look at? And you’re uh- wait superman? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, n-nothing. Forget I s-said anything. Should I get food? Maybe I should go get us food?” Yamaguchi asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

“Sure I guess?” Kageyama said slowly, trying to process what just happened. “I don’t get what you meant though because if you’re mud there’s no way I’d ever be superman.”

“Well I- because I’m well a-and you’re well…” Yamaguchi let out a sigh, trying to figure out how to explain this. “Would you rather play volleyball with a flat dirty one that doesn’t go over the net or a brand new one that has also hit Oikawa in the face and knocked his front teeth out?”

“The flat one.” Kageyama answered immediately. “What does that have to do with anything though?”

“Exactl- wait what!? Why would you pick the flat one!?”

“Well for one thing if it knocked out Oikawa’s teeth then I don’t really want to handle something that was that close to his face, no matter how new or good it may be. Also if it’s dirty then it means it’s well used so that’d be better than having to break a new one in. What’s so bad about the flat one anyway? All you’d need to do is inflate it. It’s just as good if not better than the new one.”

“O-ok, maybe that was a bad analogy then. Would you rather hang out with dirt or a movie star?”

“What’s with all the dirt metaphors? None of this is making any sense!”

“I’m trying to say that I’m mud and you’re superman! I m-mean, um c-comparatively s-speaking,” Yamaguchi stuttered out, not making eye contact with Kageyama.

“Comparatively?” Kageyama deadpanned, staring blankly at Yamaguchi. “Why are you comparing us? We’re different but that doesn’t make you dirt- or mud or a flat...whatever it was you were saying you were! And that being said, I’m not exactly superman either you know.”

“Technically I said superman compared to me.”

“Oh. Right.” Kageyama could feel an embarrassed blush spreading on his face as he looked away. “Sorry, don't know why I assumed- uh anyways, what I mean to say is you should stop down talking yourself. You're a lot better than you seem to think you are.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I and many many other people don’t exactly agree with that, but thank you.”

“Well you should. Give yourself some more credit, anyone would be lucky to-” _where am I going with this?_ Kageyama shook his head. “Well you seem like you'd be more fit for a relationship than Tsukishima, and he's in one so that's saying something.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve only kissed one person and that was spin the bottle and she stuck her tongue in my mouth. With that and the dance thing, I don’t see myself being very fit for relationships.”

Kageyama shrugged. “Maybe, but at least you have a decent personality and can get along well with others. Isn’t that something people look for in relationships? It’s not like you’re bad looking either.”

“Decent personality and not bad looking, you sure know how to woo a boy.”

“I- well I mean-! I’m not good at complimenting people ok? What was I supposed to say? You’re cute and make me go all GWAH when I talk to you?!”

Yamaguchi blushed hard. “I-I uh…”

Slowly it dawned on Kageyama just what he’d said and he hastily turned away to hide his own worsening blush. “You...um, you didn’t hear that.”

“Y-you think I’m c-cute?” Yamaguchi asked in shock.

“Kind of? Yeah- but j-just forget it. That was really stupid of me to say.”

“I mean...I think you’re a-also kind of cute…”

“Huh? Wait what?” Kageyama asked, finally facing Yamaguchi with a confused blank look. “Wh-what do you mean you think I’m- what just happened?!”

“I- um, I don’t know. You started it by saying I was c-cute!” Yamaguchi was bright red by this point.

“I-I only said that because you didn’t get what I was saying before! Why’re you blushing so much?!” Kageyama poked Yamaguchi’s cheek as if to further his point.

“Well, um I- y-you complimented me. That’s a n-natural reaction to a compliment,” Yamaguchi responded, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I- um I-I don’t see what the big deal is. I was ju-just telling the truth. You’re c-cute and I’m dumb there’s nothing new.” Kageyama looked away, stubbornly trying to not think about how cute Yamaguchi looked hiding like that.

Yamaguchi peeked through his fingers. “You’re not that d-dumb. At least you didn’t think North and South America were the same thing like Hinata did?”

“Yeah well Hinata can be a dumbass but at least if he suddenly called someone cute it’d seem normal. Coming from me it’s probably weird, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not weird. I-It’s sweet,” Yamaguchi said, quietly.

“Sweet?” Kageyama responded almost bitterly. “You uh, y-you don’t have to say that you know. I know I’m not really a sweet person.”

“What are you talking about? I wouldn’t hang out with you if you weren’t a nice person, at least to me.”

“...Seriously? And you really think that?” Kageyama asked cautiously.

“Yeah, why would I lie about that?”

“Well I mean you’re- UWAAH! And I-I don’t know, you could probably do better so there wasn’t really any point in me saying...that.” Kageyama finished lamely, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me...I think those two actually _were_ contagious.”

Yamaguchi shakily reached for Kageyama’s hands and drew them away from his face. “I-I um…”

Kageyama stared at there hands for a moment before hesitantly turned his to properly hold Yamaguchi’s. “Is...uh, th-this ok?” He asked quietly.

Yamaguchi quickly nodded.

Kageyama nodded robotically. “Uh r-right. Is this ok?” He asked nervously as he brought his face closer to Yamaguchi’s.

_Screw it._ Yamaguchi leaned in and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s.

Kageyama stiffened at the contact, tightening his grip on Yamaguchi’s hands for a moment before allowing himself to relax and gently press back.

Yamaguchi slowly let go of Kageyama’s hands and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kageyama placed one on Yamaguchi’s waist and the other on the back of the couch to brace himself as he leaned further into the kiss.

Without any warning though, the hand keeping him from falling onto Yamaguchi slipped and he ended up doing just that.

Yamaguchi was surprised at the fact that Kageyama was now on top of him, but he quickly adjusted, deepening the kiss.

Though initially embarrassed about practically collapsing on Yamaguchi, Kageyama soon enough couldn’t bother to care about that anymore as he was slowly getting an idea of what to do, cupping his face with one hand while he lowered himself, eagerly kissing him back.

“Hey! Sorry we took so long! I uh totally forgot where I parked my- OH! I told you this would work! NOW who has to pay for a month's’ dates!”

Hinata exclaimed happily as both he and Tsukishima walked through the door. Both of them looking disheveled with their hair and clothing mussed up to the point where Hinata’s shirt even seemed to be inside out.

“Are you kidding me, Yamaguchi!? You had to pick him!? You better be happy because I’m going to be broke for the next month because of this.”

“I- uh...” Yamaguchi was frozen beneath Kageyama, flushed neck up. 

“Oi! What’s that supposed to- wait what do you mean broke for a month?!”

Hinata finally stopped celebrating his win to grin sheepishly at the new couple. “Oh yeah, that. Well you see, I thought you two would be a good couple but Kei here didn’t believe me so we thought we’d settle it with a little bet. And clearly I must be better at matchmaking than I thought considering the results! I wonder who else I could get together on the team…”

“You-! I’m gonna kill you!” Kageyama yelled angrily, already beginning to get off of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi buried his head into a pillow out of embarrassment.

Tsukishima sighed and shook his head. “Look on the bright side Yama, at least your shirt isn’t inside out like Shouyou’s is. That would be far more humiliating.”

“Hey! Who’s fault do you think that is?!” Hinata yelled while trying to block Kageyama’s attacks. “Oi Yamayama-kun! Don’t you think you’re being too harsh? You two did get together after all!”

“The hell I am! Together or not you two bet on this!” Kageyama was bright red both out of embarrassment and anger, more for the first reason than the second.

“Technically he hasn’t asked me out yet,” Yamaguchi interrupted. 

“You made out with Yamaguchi and didn’t even ask him out!?” Tsukishima yelled at Kageyama.

Hinata gaped at Kageyama in disbelief. “Oh come on! Are you kidding me? You got that far and didn’t even ask him to- wow haven’t you ever heard of tact?!”

“W-well I mean I hadn’t...exactly uh,” Kageyama glanced at Yamaguchi before returning his attention to Hinata, promptly grabbing him by his hair. “W-what are you yelling at me for? I’m not the one who had money on this!”

“It isn’t like tha-” Yamaguchi started, before getting interrupted by Tsukishima.

“Who cares about the money? You can’t go make out with Yamaguchi like it’s no big deal asshole,” Tsukishima sneered at Kageyama.

“We weren’t even doing it that long! And you know, maybe I might have if you two didn’t just say all of that!” Kageyama snapped, avoiding looking at Yamaguchi.

“Wait, so you’re just going to _not_ ask him out now?” Hinata asked almost appalled at the idea.

“I- well I’m uh…” Kageyama faltered trying to respond.

“H-he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to…” Yamaguchi said, looking down at the floor sadly.

Kageyama snapped his attention back to Yamaguchi. “Th-that’s not what I-! I mean, I wouldn’t mind it-kind of the opposite but,” He glared at Tsukishima and Hinata. “I feel like if I asked you now then I’d be losing somehow.”

“Eh? You weren’t even betting! How would you lose?” Hinata said pointedly. “Either ask him out or don’t!”

“W-well uh...only if he wanted to.” Kageyama said quietly, somehow flushing even darker than before.

“I would w-want to,” Yamaguchi responded, nervously.

“Then do you wanna...y-you know go on a da-de a daa-” Kageyama struggled to get the word out as he shifted in place. “Don’t make me say it, you know what I mean right?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, before walking up to Kageyama and kissing him on the cheek. “I would love to.”

Kageyama let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thanks for not making me say it.” He said gratefully, hesitantly taking Yamaguchi’s hand.

_I told you so._ Hinata mouthed to Tsukishima while watching the exchange.

_Lucky guess._ Tsukishima mouthed back.


End file.
